The present invention relates to a flush controller for a toilet bowl, and more particularly, to a flush controller of a toilet bowl, and more particularly, to a flush controller of a toilet bowl which can detect the actual use of the toilet by a user and flush the toilet bowl automatically when the user finishes using it and leaves.
There are presently two kinds of flush control for toilet bowls: one is done by pressing a handle down once, and the water in the reservoir will flush wholly; the other is done by continuously keeping a handle pressed down, and the water will keep on flushing until the user releases the handle. Both of the aforementioned kinds of flush control require manual operation, which is very inconvenient, especially for the disabled. Furthermore, the handle may become the medium of infectious diseases since it is not decontaminated after being used.